Question: $\vec u = (2,-4)$ $\vec w = (-6, -4)$ $\dfrac12\vec u + 3\vec w= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac12}\vec u + {3}\vec w &= {\dfrac12}(2,-4) + {3}(-6,-4) \\\\\\\\ &= (1, -2) + (-18, -12) \\\\\\\\ &= (1+ (-18), -2+ (-12)) \\\\ &= (-17, -14) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -17, -14 )$